A Mile In Daring Do Hooves
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Danny and Rainbow Dash was enjoying Nightmare Night until they get shuck into a book! Now They have to follow the story to get out. A side story to Ghost in Equestria.
1. Nightmare Night

**A Mile in Daring Do Hooves**

**Phantom Fan 21: **This is not part of our Main stories, it an side story that pop in my mind one day when I got up And just had to write it down.

* * *

{**Binas:** I was editing this really late. Homework is the culprit. Sorry if my editing is bad.}

* * *

The Moon shine across Ponyville as the Ponies walk across the town.

Now you think they be asleep at a time like this, not this night because it was Nightmare Night.

Rainbow Dash flew around town looking for her friends.

This year she dress as Daring Do, because of her favorite books, Daring Do.

She soon fond her friends and land right next to them.

Pinkie was dress as a Duck, Apple Jack was a cow, Fluttershy came out this year and was dress as a Butterfly, Rarity was a Princess, and Twilight was no way to be seen.

"Hey, Where Twilight?", Rainbow Dash ask.

"She's being Fluttershy today, Quack!", Pinkie said sounding like a duck.

"Why?", Rainbow ask.

"Why did I get into a bet with Danny and Tucker?", Twilight asked out loud.

"Come on Twilight, soon or later you have to come out.", Apple Jack said.

They hear Twilight and step into the light.

All but Rarity and Fluttershy fell over laughing.

"Is that Danny's teacher in a dress, that you are dress as?!", Rainbow Dash asked between laughs.

"Should of said that I was going to be a book this year.", Twilight whispered as she remember how this happen.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"So will you and Sam kiss?", Tucker asked.

"No! I'm not her boyfriend!", Danny yelled with his eyes glowing.

"Let's drop it. So what will Pinkie be dressing up as this time?", Twilight said reading a book.

"I think she would be a duck.", Tucker said.

"I agree, last time she was a chicken. Knowing her she wants to peck the candy.", Danny said.

"No. Pinkie always will be something random. It's very hard to predict what she will dress as and when.", Twilight said after hearing that lame suggestion.

"Me and Danny will cut you a bet, if Pinkie goes as a duck, you have to dress up as a female version of Mr. Lancer!", Tucker said.

Danny pulls out and shows the picture of Mr. Lancer in a girl's outfit.

Twilight is shocked and scarred at the horrid sight.

"If I'm right Danny will have to be his ghost half and Tucker would have to be something that doesn't have technology in it or deals with it period.", Twilight said smirking.

"We will win!", Danny and Tucker said.

* * *

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I'm so getting those two for this.", Twilight said as she looked at her friends.

"Who?", Fluttershy ask.

"Danny and Tucker.", Twilight muttered.

"_YOU_ made a bet with Danny _AND_ Tucker and lost to dress as that?!", Rainbow Dash ask trying to control herself.

Twilight just turned away in embarrassment. They all saw Tucker dress as his PDA. But Danny was nowhere to BE seen.

"Tucker, you and Danny are going to pay for this.", Twilight said, "Where is Danny any way?"

"I thought he was with you.", Tucker answer.

"Hey give it back!", a young Filly shouted an older Pegasus that was flying in sky hold an bag of Candy.

"Come and make me.", The old Pegasus tease.

Rainbow Dash was about to fly up there herself when she heard an loud *SNAP* and the bag was pull out of the Pegasus hoof. They followed the bag until it landed in the hands of their friend Danny Phantom.

Danny was dress different then his ghost form. He was dress in some kind of explorer suit and a hat covered his eyes. He warp up his whip and hook it off to the side.

He drop form the light post he was on and give the bag back to the filly that was dress as his ghost form only the logo was on the flank.

"Nice look kid.", Danny said.

The filly took the bag and nodded to him then walk off.

Danny turned to the Pegasus that was still floating in the air and made his eyes glow a bit and the Pegasus took the hint and flew off.

"Danny what or who are you dress as?", Rainbow Dash ask as she walk up to him.

"Like it?", Danny ask, "After reading Daring Do, I went back home to look for something similar and came across a person name Indiana Jones and he remind me of Daring Do, so I made this."

"Cool! Does he find artifacts too?", Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure does! He even goes though traps like her.", Danny answered, "Only I heard he goes though big death traps that really kills some one and I don't what to live through that."

"You been though a death trap and it made you half-host, Danny." Tucker said smirking.

Danny turned to Tucker.

"Open your mouth about how I got my powers again and I overshadow you and make you eat the apples from Sweet Apples Acres.", Danny threatened with his eyes glowing again.

Tucker yelped and hind behind Pinkie Pie.

"Is he afraid of my farm's apples?", Apple Jack asked.

"Tucker only eats meat but don't worry I stopped him from doing that.", Danny said mostly to Fluttershy.

"That's nice, but I'm still not happy with you making me dress as your teacher in a dress, Danny!", Twilight yelled.

Danny laughed.

"You don't have stay in that but I was going to dress up as Vlad with pink frootloops.", Danny said.

That made the Mane Six laugh and Twilight to sigh in relief.

"Come on we'll head back to my house so I can change.", Twilight said and they walk off to her house.

* * *

_At Twilight's Tree House_

Twilight walked into her spell room while Danny began to look for a book which cause Tucker to raise an eyebrow.

"Is Danny looking for a book?", Tucker ask them.

"Not just any book.", Rainbow Dash said, "A Daring Do book! I heard Twilight got the new one that came out!"

Rainbow Dash started to help him look.

"Man those two are alike in many ways.", Tucker said in awe.

"Sure are, sugar cube.", Apple Jack agreed.

"FOUND IT!", Danny shouted.

Danny tried to use his Star Pendent to get the book when Pinkie jumped from nowhere.

"Nice going Danny, Quack!", Pinkie said randomly.

The surprise made Danny jump and his Star Pendent began to glow.

Before any one or Pony can stop it, Danny and Rainbow Dash was shuck in the book!

"Pinkie!" Rarity shouted.

"Oppies." Pinkie said.

Twilight walk out now out of the dress and was in an new costume, she was now was dressed as Princess Celestia.

"Where's Danny and Rainbow Dash?", She asked.

"Pinkie here just made them get shuck into the Daring Do book Danny fond.", Apple Jack said picking up the book.

"What?!", Twilight yelled taking the book with her magic.

She opened it and look for Danny and Rainbow Dash, but found no sign of them.

"We need to see if Celestia or Luna can free them.", Twilight said and ran out the door.

The Mane Six follow her.

* * *

Once they reach Canterlot the Mane six, or five in this case, they ran up to Luna.

"Luna we your help!" Twilight said.

Luna looks at them.

"What is wrong Twilight Sparkle?", She ask.

"Danny and Rainbow Dash got shuck into this book and I can't find them.", Twilight said in worry.

Luna took the book and looked at it.

"There is nothing I or Celestia can do.", She said finally.

"What?", The Mane Six almost yelled.

Luna just handed Twilight back the book.

"The spell that was cast is more powerful then ours.", She explain.

"How do we get them out?", Fluttershy ask.

"You have to read it to free them.", Luna answer.

"Well Twilight you like reading so get to it.", Rarity said.

Twilight nods and open the book, which the title change to '_**Danny Phantom and Rainbow Dash: The three**** Artifacts.**_'

* * *

{**Phantom Fan 21:** Twilight reads the book like a narrator but I writing this.}

'**It was an dark and stormy night as Two exploiters awoke for their sleep.**'

As Twilight read Danny and Rainbow Dash woke from the spell that was just cast.

'**Danny shook his head to wake his mind up and shook Rainbow Dash awake.**'

"Rainbow wake up.", Danny said.

'**Rainbow Dash shook her head and look at Danny.**'

"What time is it?", '**She asked.**'

"I said sometimes after 12PM.", '**Danny answered.**'

_'What's going on? Why I am saying these things', _Danny thought as he felt his body ignore his commands.

_'Is that Twilight talking?',_ Rainbow Dash asked herself.

'**Danny and Rainbow Dash sneak across the ship and soon across two humans and Unicorns guards at an door. Danny knew that his ghost powers was useless to unicorn magic.**'

_'Seen it should be like when Twilight reads we follow what she said, so that gives us no choice but to follow, less our minds are free right now.'_ Rainbow Dash thought.

'**Danny sat down and began to think of how they get pass the guards.**'

_'Hm,_ _I better do what Twilight say If we need to get out of here.', _Danny thought and put his mind to work.

'**After thinking, Danny grab Rainbow Dash and phase them thought the wall that they were on.**'

"Why did you do that earlier?", '**Rainbow asked**.'

'**Danny shrugs and walks on. They walk down the hall of the ship and heard a voice.**'

"I have to say that this is the best artifact we ever fond.", '**The voice said.**'

'**Rainbow knew that voice anywhere**', "Ahuizotl!"

'**Danny peaked in the window of the door they came across and growled**', "Plasmius!"

'**Sure it was, Ahuizotl and Vlad Plasmius stood in a room with an artifact that was shape like a horn and looks incomplete. Danny and Rainbow Dash knew they had to get that artifact and take it to safety. Danny began to think again until Rainbow Dash tug his sleeve and point down the hall where a human was walk to them. Danny quickly got an idea and overshadow the human and knock on the door as Rainbow Dash hind.**'

"What is it, you fool?" '**Vlad asked as he open the door**'

"Sorry sir.", '**Danny said masking his voice**', "But I thought I heard something down the hallway and came to report to you."

'**Vlad rolled his eyes and turn to his partner in crime and said**', "Might as well check it out, you stay here and guard this artifact until we return."

'**Danny made the guard nod and step aside so Vlad and Ahuizotl left the room. Danny left the body of the guard and Rainbow knock him out before he can even look up. Danny grab the horn artifact and put it in his bag.**'

_'Who smart now Frootloop?' _'**Danny thought**.'

'**They both flew back the way they came before hearing the ship alarm go off They pick the speed and reach out to the dock of the ship where they were surrounded by unicorns and human guards.**'

"Well done Daniel." '**Vlad said as he walk up to him.**'

"You did well to trick us, Indiana Phantom." '**Ahuizotl said as his jungle cats surround them as well.**'

'**Vlad groaned and looked back at Danny.**'

"I think you have something that belongs to us." '**Vlad said with a grin.**'

"Not in your life Frootloop!" '**Rainbow Dash shouted.**'

"Now, Now Daring Do, that is not a way of saying no." '**Ahuizotl said causing Vlad to turn to him.**'

"How many times do I have to tell you? Their names are Danny Phantom and Rainbow Dash!" '**Vlad yelled.**'

'**Danny took this time to use his whip and smack a unicorn across the face and Rainbow quickly bucked the human next to it and the both made an break for it. The guards starting to fire at them but Danny use his power to make the bullets go through them as the Unicorns shot their magic beams. Vlad and Ahuizotl turn from their argument and yell at the jungle cats.**'

"GET THEM!"

'**The jungle cats chase Danny and Rainbow Dash but they jump overboard and flew away into the storm.**'

"CURSE YOU DARING DO AND INDIANA PHANTOM!" '**Ahuizotl yelled as Vlad face palm himself.**'

* * *

'**At Canterlot Gift for Unicorns, Pegasus, and Ponies, Danny and Rainbow Dash walk into their class room and began their lesson.**'

_'Wait! I'm a Teacher!? But I haven't even finish high school yet!', _Danny thought after Twilight read the line.

"Alright class settle down, It time to start.", '**Rainbow Dash said and the class down.**'

'**Some for it weird that an Human, well half human, and an Pegasus was teaching classes together, but heard that those two has been friends since they were babies.**'

* * *

"Wait an minute!" Rarity said stopping Twilight.

"They weren't friends went they where a baby and a filly." She explain looking at the book.

"It's a book Rarity.", Apple Jack said, "It different then how they met here."

"Lady Apple Jack is right Lady Rarity." Luna agreed.

Twilight went back to the book and read...

* * *

"And that how you are able to read the transcripts of Princess Moonlight, any questions?", '**Rainbow Dash asked.**'

_'I can't believe I know all that, my brain just hurts from saying all of it!', _Rainbow Dash thought.

'**Danny look around the class and saw some of the students asleep.**'

_'Now I know how Mr. Lancer feels when I fall asleep. Too bad I can't help it that I have to be fighting ghost late at night!', _Danny thought before Twilight made him said, "WAKE UP LITTLE PONIES!"

'**The class jumped in surprise by Danny yell. Now Rainbow was use to Danny yelling but still cover her ears to be safe. The bell rang and the class walk out.**'

"Don't forget that there will be a test on this so make sure you have notes writing down.", '**Danny said as the students walk out.**'

"Well done you two.", '**said an Earth Pony as he walked in.**'

"Unicorn Light!", '**Danny and Rainbow Dash said and hug their foal sitter.**'

'**Jewel Unicorn Light was an very good friend of both of their parents and their favorite pony in the world, he was also an archaeologist as well.**'

_'Well least we have a friend.', _Danny thought and he look into the unicorn green eyes.

"So did you two get it?", '**He asked them.**'

'**Rainbow Dash walk over to the desk and pull out the horn they took from Vlad and Ahuizotl last night.**'

"We check ever book and fond noting so far." 'Danny said.'

'**Unicorn took the horn and look at it.**'

"Why this is the left horn of Ram mask.", '**Unicorn said in surprise.**'

"Ram Mask?", '**They both ask.**'

"It's a legend only ponies that an Unicorn made this mask for his king to control the rams that destroy his kingdom but discover that it was draining him from his life force and broke the mask into three pieces to stop the power of draining the next ruler.", '**Unicorn said.**'

"That's got to be why Vlad and Ahuizotl took it.", '**Danny said crossing his arms.**'

"If they can get it on the queen they can rule Equestria.", '**Rainbow Dash agreed.**'

"You two need to find the last two.", '**Jewel said**,' "Before they do."

"Are you kidding we find them in a Dash!", '**Rainbow Dash said.**'

"We'll fine them.", '**Danny agreed as they ran off the get ready.**'

"I just hope they do not over look the clues.", '**Jewel said as he watch his two favorites exploiters ran off.**'

* * *

Twilight stoped there to catch her breath.

"That the end of this chapter, girls.", She said.

"Then what you stop for sugar cube?", Apple Jack asked, "Keep reading."

"I need to rest every now and then Apple Jack.", Twilight explain, "If I keep going on reading out loud I'll lose my voice."

"Well, why don't you take a break?", Fluttershy ask meekly, "If you want to."

"It's fine Fluttershy, I'm just about ready to read again.", Twilight said picking the book back up and started to read once again.


	2. Four times the adventures

**A Mile in Daring Do Hooves**

**Phantom Fan** **21: **I just finish reading Whip and Wing a crossover of MLP and Indiana Jones. It made me changes somethings. Normally I wasn't going to put in Indy and Daring Do, but that story change my mind, after all they are, Danny and Rainbow, in a Daring Do book. Plus it because of them that Ahuizotl call them Daring Do and Indiana Phantom but what will that make Rainbow Dash now? Daring Dash? Rainbow Do? And As for Vlad and Indy getting in the book as, well? Give me time to think about it. It not easy to come up with plans. Plus I still working on Halfas in Crystal Empire with princessbinas right now. Once that done I can really focused on this. Any way please R&R.

Binas: Starting to feel better, but my editing may still be off. Currently listing to Pinkie Pie's "Equestria Girls". I wonder how Dan would like the song... I feel annoying a Frootloop psycho like him! Wish me luck! }:)

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Four times the adventures

'_As Danny and Rainbow Dash really themselves for another adventure they couldn't get the feeling some one and pony was watching them.' Danny look up and saw his friend Bushfire standing in the door way. Beside Rainbow Dash, Bushfire was the only pony friend Danny had, but Bushfire didn't like the idea of Danny hanging with an Pegasus._'

"Hey Bushfire, what brings you here?", 'Danny ask.'

"Hear you and that Pegasus are going on another Adventure." 'He said, scowling at Rainbow Dash.

'_Rainbow Dash hear him but ignore it. Danny just frown and said_', "You don't need to be mean to Rainbow Dash Bushfire, you know we be best friends since we were a baby and filly."

_'That's weird, me and Dash only be friends for a few months.' _Danny thought.

"Yeah! Yeah! I know, but why do you two all ways have to act like you idols?" '_Bushfire said turning from him._'

'_Bushfire was talk about the first human and pegasus that team up, Indiana Jones and Daring Do. Because of them and Jewel, they started to go on adventures and hope one day to met them. Rainbow Dash put on her pith helmet as she toss Danny hat, who grab it and put it on his head. Danny just shook his head._'

"We don't plan on being like them.", '_Danny said._'

"We plan on meeting them one day.", '_Rainbow Dash said._'

"Whatever.", '_Bushfire said and walked away._'

"How can you be friends with a pony like that?", '_Rainbow Dash asked._'

'_Danny shrugs and the two left their home, ready for the next Adventure._'

* * *

'_Danny and Rainbow Dash sat in the plane thinking on how they were going to get the last two pieces of the Ram mask. Rainbow Dash thought they get get to the place they need to faster if the fly, but Danny said they need to save their energy if the need to escape traps again. Rainbow Dash didn't disagree with that, they both be thought death traps a lot of times. One almost turn Danny into a full ghost._'

* * *

Twilight stopped there with her eyes widen.

"A trap almost turned Danny into a full ghost?", Fluttershy asked scared.

"In the book, but I think without reading it Danny was savoir the trap.", Twilight said relaxing a bit and cont reading...

* * *

'_The plane landed in Sandy Desert Market, and Danny and Rainbow Dash look around._'

"Let's spit up and met back at inn in a hour.", '_Danny said._'

'_Rainbow Dash nodded and the two split._'

"Well looks like we have fans Jones.", '_A female voice said._'

"Yes they are dress as us, but what are those kids doing here, Do?", '_A male voice asked._'

"Don't know but something tell me they after the same thing.", '_The female voice said._'

"No way Ahuizotl wouldn't send kids to get what he wants." '_The male voice spoke up._'

"True, but can never be too careful.", '_The female voice said again._'

* * *

'Danny walk along the town before stop at an stand with food.'

'Luckily Dash give him some bits to buy some stuff the need for they trip.'

"I don't believe my eyes!", '_The owner said_', "Are you the one they call Indiana Phantom?"

'_Danny rolled his eyes. Every since he started to dress as his idol, everyone and pony has be calling him that. He didn't hate the name of course, but he really wish they call him by his first name._'

"Yes that's me and call me Danny.", '_Danny said annoyed._'

'_The owner looked around and asked_', "Where's your partner?"

"Rainbow Dash? She at another part of the market, anyway we need some food for a trip.", '_Danny said._'

"Sure thing, were you two off to?", '_The owner asked._'

"Sorry can't tell.", '_Danny said._'

'_What they were really heading to was the lost castle of Princess Moonlight. They both had a feeling that one piece might be there and hope that Vlad and Ahuizotl didn't make it here first._'

"Ok I get you your food.", '_The owner said and walk away._'

"Well, well, the second Indiana.", '_One person said as he standing next to Danny._'

'_Danny look behind him and saw three more people with the man._'

"Finally dump the filly pegaus you call a friend?", '_he ask._'

"No, we just spit up for a while.", '_Danny said not look at the group._'

"I heard stories that those two are lovers.", '_One man teased._'

'_Danny just ignored him not believing those stories one bit._'

"Yeah some say that those two has be together so long that they even say the going to get married one day.", '_Another laughed._'

'_Danny anger grew at that. They are no more then friends._'

_'Lease the book's right about_ _that.' _Danny thought.

"Oh I heard that Rainbow Dash and Danny are planning on have a child together.", '_A third one said._'

'_That did it. Danny turned to the group and said_', "You really think me and Rainbow Dash are going to do that?! Well news flash pal, we are friends and noting more."

"Come on now Phantom I don't believe those stories one bit.", '_The leader said._'

'_Danny turned to him but did not relax._'

"But I have to say, I wonder what your kids would be like?", '_He laughed._'

'_Then before anyone or pony can blink Danny pulled his whip out and smack him across the face, knocking him over._'

"Say those things about me and Rainbow Dash again and you will see my ghostly side.", '_He threatened._'

'_Danny did lose control of his powers once and it had to take a kiss from Rainbow Dash to stop him. Danny turn way while blushing at the memory. It was no normal kiss, Rainbow had to kiss him on the lips and the two never told anyone or pony about it. Even had to keep the allies they had at the time from telling anyone or pony about it._'

_'Rainbow Dash had to kiss me in this book world to stop me from doing something that I was going to regret?' _Danny thought after heading Twilight read that line.

'_The group help they leader up and the Leader try to duck Danny. But being half ghost was the good thing Danny like. He dodge the punch and throw a back kick to the leader and knock him into his men._'

'_The owner return and saw the group._' "Is everything all right Mr. Phantom?", '_He ask._'

"Yeah everything's fine.", '_Danny said and pay for the food and went back to the inn._'

* * *

"Talk about being rude." Rarity said cutting Twilight off.

"Yeah! Danny and Rainbow Dash are not going to get marry at all! Right?" Pinkie said.

"No Lady Pinkie.", Luna said, "Sir Danny and Lady Rainbow Dash have no plans on getting married."

"Good to hear, now let see what RD is up to." Apple Jack said.

Twilight nods and went back to the book...

* * *

'_Rainbow Dash walk around town as well and soon stop at a water stand. Knowing they need water to get through the desert, she brought some._'

"Well look at that, Rainbow Dash the look alike of Daring Do.", '_Some pony said walking up to her._'

'_Rainbow Dash just walk around them before another pony stood in her way._'

"You know she just as cute as Daring Do herself.", '_He said putting an hoof under her chin._'

'_Rainbow just joint her head way. She was in no mood to deal with theses ponies._'

"Come on now, I beat we can have a good time.", '_The pony said putting a hoof around her._'

'_Before he can say anything else his hoof was pull off of Rainbow Dash. They turn and saw Danny standing there with an angry look in his eyes._'

"You better beat it before I make you.", '_Danny said making his eyes grow brighter a bit._'

'_The two took the hit and left._' "Man can't anyone or pony just treat us like normal?", '_Danny ask tried of all the things this ponies and peoples do._'

"Guess not, so let head to the inn.", '_Rainbow Dash answer and left with Danny._'

"Hm, looks like they are going out into the desert.", '_The Male voice said_', watching them.'

"Looks like it.", '_The female voice agree._'

"Well guess we better follow them, they really don't know what they are doing.", '_The male voice said again._'

'_The two voices step out of the shadows and appear to be an human with at whip at his side and an Pegasus with a compass in her flank._'

* * *

'_After making sure they had everything the two explorers travel out to the Desert. After making sure they were far for town as possible, they started to fly. Danny and Rainbow Dash fond almost noting in the Desert and Danny almost fell for a mirage which Rainbow Dash got a laugh out of it. They move on until the finally fond the ruins of Princess Moonlight's Castle. With out a word the two enter unknowing the were being follow by two groups. After a while Danny stop and look at the writing on the wall._'

"What it say Danny?", '_Rainbow Dash ask._'

"It in Equestrian, but I can make it out.", '_Danny answered out loud._'

"For those you pass here must turn back, The spirit of a evil Queen hunt the ruins. It said that the ones who pass her tests will aloud the evil Queen's spirit to rest and the Princess to watch over the horn that is seal away."

'_It wasn't much but Danny and Rainbow Dash both agree to be careful and move on. They step through an hall way looking for any thing that will set off any traps, but didn't find none._'

"Strange, I thought there would be...", '_Danny was cut off when a spike swift up from the floor just missing Danny nose by inches._'

"Danny!", '_Rainbow Dash shouted seeing the spike._'

"I'm fine Rainbow Dash.", Danny answer moving away from the spike.'

'_Rainbow Dash sign and said_', "We better fly for this one."

'_Danny nods, he did not want to lose his nose._'

* * *

'_After using his power to escape the closing walls and flying over a lava pit, Danny and Rainbow Dash finally got to a room that was big and clear of any traps. They didn't relax yet, but the horn of the Ram mask sat on an stone pillar. They both move to it careful keep and eye out for more hidden traps. Danny foot sink in and he quickly duck as darts pass over him._'

"Man I really hate traps.", '_Danny growled under his breath._'

'_Danny turn to Rainbow Dash who nods in return and Danny floats the rest of the way. Once Danny reach the horn, he slowly pick it up look out for more traps. After see noting happen, He turns to Rainbow and held it up to show her. Rainbow Dash smiles and wave back before Danny heard a loud *CRACK!*. Danny turned around to see the wall started to break. Not wanting to take any chances they both flew out of the room. Soon the wall broke and lava started to case them. Danny and Rainbow Dash can feel the heat off the feet/back hoofs as they flew faster. Up ahead the door to the outside was closing and fast too. They both pick up more speed before the door close on them. With seconds to spar, the made it out before the door slam shut. Both Danny and Rainbow Dash gasp for breath after escaping the deathly death trap they even seen._'

"You really has us worried there Daniel and Rainbow.", '_said a voice that they both knew._'

'_Before Danny can turn them invisible, an Unicorn grab him with it magic and a Human tie up Rainbow wing's. Ahuizotl grab the horn from Danny bag and walk up to Vlad who was now in his human form._'

"You won't get away with this Vlad!", '_Danny shouted._'

"My dear boy I have already got away with it.", '_Vlad said with an grin._'

"So you use us to get that horn!", '_Rainbow Dash yell while being hold down by a human._'

"That right, Daring Do.", '_Ahuizotl said._'

"Shame you mistake her for me, Ahuizotl.", '_said a female voice._'

'_Everyone and pony look for the voice before Danny was free from the magic grab. Then an greyscale blur knock the human off Rainbow Dash. Both Danny and Rainbow Dash stood up and watch as a Pegasus that look like Rainbow Dash appear only with an grey mane and tail and a compass on her flank._'

"Daring Do?!", '_Ahuizotl and Rainbow Dash shouted._'

'_Soon some one else land next to Daring Do side. He was an human and look to be in his 40's and a whip on his side._'

"Indiana Jones?!", '_Vlad and Danny shouted._'

"Hey there Ahuizotl, trying to put kids in danger?", '_Daring Do asked._'

"How can that be?", '_Ahuizotl shouted_,' "How can there be two Daring Dos?!"

'_Vlad just face palmed himself._'

"This because Rainbow Dash is just a fan girl who you thought was Daring Do you oaf! I swear your worse than Jack Fenton!" '_Vlad yelled._'

'_While Vlad try to explain the differing's between Rainbow Dash and Daring Do, Danny act fast by pulling out his whip and snitch the horn out of Ahuizotl hand._'

'_Indy saw what Danny did and said_', "Not bad kid."

'_Danny smiled and turned to Rainbow Dash who nods knowing the plan._'

"GET THAT HORN!", '_Both Vlad and Ahuizotl shouted at their men._'

'_Danny acted by punching one unicorn away before he threw Rainbow Dash into the air.'_

_Rainbow Dash spin around and dive back to the ground making a small shock wave that threw some people and unicorns in the air, where Danny slam them back to the ground. __Indy quickly block on guy attack with his arm before return his own hit. __Daring Do really wasn't much of a fighter but she held on her own pretty good. __She buck the Unicorn behind her and then hoof punch an Human in his gut before knocking him away. __The four made quick work of Vlad's and Ahuizotl's men and Unicorns. __But Ahuizotl snap his fingers and his jungle cats appear._'

"You brought you cats in the desert?", '_Daring Do asked with an eyebrow raised._'

"Yes, can go to far with out them you know.", '_Ahuizotl said with a smile._'

'_The Jungle Cats step forward before Indy started to snap his whip to force them back. Danny quickly got an idea and started to snap his whip as well._'

"Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, get us out of here!", '_Danny shouted to the Pegasi._'

'_Nodding, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash grabed Indy and Danny and flew as quickly as they can._'

"CURSE YOU DARING DO, INDIANA JONES, DARING DASH, AND INDIANA PHANTOM!", '_Ahuizotl yelled as Vlad once again face palmed himself._'

'_He was never going to get him to said Danny and Rainbow Dash names right._'

* * *

'_Rainbow Dash and Daring Do flew their Humans partners to the town before they drop them softly on the ground and land right next to them._'

"Well you two did great of some kids.", '_Indy said brushing the sand off him._'

"Well me and Rainbow have been doing this for a year right now.", '_Danny said._'

"And we're not kids.", '_Rainbow Dash added._'

"My Name is Danny Phantom but some have been callin' me Indiana Phantom because of how I always dress as you.", 'Danny said.'

"And I'm Rainbow Dash, some mistake me for you Daring Do, through I did hear what Ahuizotl call me. Daring Dash.", '_Rainbow Dash said thinking about the name._'

"What are you two doing out here anyway?", '_Daring asked not buying the 'were not kids' part._'

'_Danny pulled out the horn he got and show it to them._'

"We are trying to find and collect the pieces of the Ram Mask before those two Frootloops get it first.", '_Danny explain._'

"Ram Mask? We heard the first piece was stolen.", '_Daring Do said._'

"Well, we got it back and now trying to find the others.", '_Rainbow Dash said and told them the whole story._'

'_After finishing, Daring turn to Danny and asked_', "You're a half Ghost?"

'_Danny nods and watched as Indy study him._'

"Can you please not do that.", '_Danny said_,' "I already have enough people and ponies coming after me."

"Sorry Danny, never seen a real ghost before.", '_Daring said elbowing Indy on the side to stop him from studying Danny anymore._'

"Well I will say you two did great back there but you better head back home.", '_Indy said._'

"You're kidding right?", '_Rainbow Dash asked._'

"I'm with Indy on this one, this is far to dangerous for you two.", '_Daring agreed._'

"Now wait just a minute here!", '_Danny yelled_', "Did you miss where I said me and Rainbow Dash have been doing this for a year?"

"Jewel has told us about the Ram Mask and we are going to get it and put it in the museum, where it belongs!", '_Rainbow Dash added._'

"Did you say Jewel? As in Jewel Unicorn Light who really not a Unicorn at all?", '_Daring Do asked in surprise._'

"Yeah, he's both mine and Rainbow Dash's foal/babysitter.", '_Danny said._'

'_Daring turned to Indy who sighed in defeat._'

"Fine you can come with us.", '_He said._'

"We won't let you two down.", '_Rainbow said smiling._'

* * *

"Well that this one." Twilight said stopping.

"Ah can't believe the book let Danny and Rainbow Dash met Daring Do and the person Danny told us about.", Apple Jack said.

"Here Twilight.", Fluttershy said handing Twilight a grass of water, "I thought you might be thirsty after all that reading."

"Thanks Fluttershy.", Twilight said and took a drink.

"Are sure Danny and Rainbow Dash aren't getting married?", Pinkie asked.

Twilight did a spit take.

"THEY'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED AT ALL PINKIE!", Everypony shouted.


End file.
